


Who Tells Your Story?

by after_midnightmunchies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 7, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, I promise it isn't as angsty as the title makes it seem, Klance if you squint, Married Life, One Shot, Prompt: Legacy, Shallura Week 2017, Yes it's a Hamilton reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies
Summary: “Do you think history will remember us?”Allura has some doubts and Shiro quickly dismisses them.





	Who Tells Your Story?

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a very Hamilton mood this week and when I saw that the last prompt was "legacy," I couldn't resist. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also wtf, I wrote a one shot in under 1000 words?? And I'm posting something on time???)

_“Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.”_

_\- Hamilton_

 

“Do you think history will remember us?”

Allura’s question shattered the peaceful silence that had fallen over them. Shiro lifted his head from its reclined position in the hammock to study his wife’s expression. Her eyes were still closed, features completely relaxed as if she hadn’t spoken at all. He could feel the tension in her body, hand slipping down to meet hers.

It was completely unexpected, and Shiro honestly didn’t know how to respond. He ultimately opted to answer her question with a question: “What do you mean?”

Allura shifted slightly, turning to face him. She rested her head on her right arm, a bittersweet smile on her face as she batted her lashes at him lethargically. “Well it’s been years since Voltron was last needed. And I remembered how the universe forgot about the last generation of paladins.”

Shiro ran his thumb gently along her hand as she continued, not missing the momentary slip of her calm façade at the subtle mention of her father.

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate being able to settle down and create a home with you without having to worry about dying every two ticks. And the prospect of recreating Altea here with the former prisoners that we liberated is also grand, but…”

“I understand,” Shiro agreed, looking up at the sky past the trees that shaded them. “It’s all too good to be true. It feels almost like we haven’t done enough.”

He glanced back at Allura to find her nodding. With the knowledge that his words rang true, he forced himself to stand, offering his hand to her. “May I show you something?”

Allura gazed up at him with a distant expression, and for a moment he was afraid that she would reject him. But when she shook herself from her reverie, her hand firmly clasped his and she allowed him to pull her up.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked suspiciously as he led her through their gardens. They’d somehow managed to locate a mostly uninhabited planet teeming with juniberries to settle on. The plants were nearly in full bloom now, the radiant red petals dancing in the slight breeze. They blended well with the flowers that the other paladins often brought from Earth on their visits, the scents of lavender and jasmine tickling their noses.

Just beyond the gardens stretched acres of soft green grass. Their property rested at the top of a large hill, overlooking the ever-expanding town that they oversaw. Allura and Coran ensured that Altean culture was preserved in its construction, while Pidge and Hunk suggested their own advancements. Shiro had to admit that it was a pretty fulfilling sight to wake up to every morning, especially with the knowledge that the population of an entire species was steadily flourishing within.

He directed Allura to a bench that bordered the gardens and the fields, presenting her with a juniberry flower that he’d stealthily plucked. She blushed and took a seat, snuggling up next to him as he tucked the stem into her hair, the petals resting just above her right ear.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” She gestured to the city with thinly-veiled disappointment.

Shiro shook his head and redirected her hand to point down the field, where two tall figures were being chased by three shorter ones, excited giggles rising from the group.

Lance and Keith were definitely their children’s favorite uncles. Coming from a large family, Lance was the child-whisperer, always bringing the best presents and teaching them the coolest games. And surprisingly, Keith’s stiff nature fell apart around the kids, giving them piggyback rides and allowing them to braid his hair.

Lance caught his eye and winked just as their eldest daughter tackled him from behind. He made a dramatic show of going down, scooping her up into his arms before falling onto his back with her on top of him. Keith had their other daughter clinging to an arm and their son wrapped around a leg as he tried to make his way to Lance.

Allura giggled beside him, bringing him back to the matter at hand. “Our children? Darling, I see them every day.”

“That may be true, but the rest of the universe hasn’t had the privilege.” When she shot him a confused expression, Shiro continued, “You mentioned the universe forgetting Voltron, which makes sense because it was out of commission for thousands of years. And there may come a day that Voltron is forgotten again. But _that_ is not our legacy.”

He gestured again to their children before taking her hands in his own. His grin widened as he elaborated, prompting one of her own. “This, right here, is our legacy. Voltron is an important responsibility, and I’m proud to be a paladin. But our home, our family, our relationship – this is what I want us to be remembered for.”

Tears pricked at Allura’s eyes again as she slipped her arms wordlessly around her husband and buried her face in his chest. Shiro held her tenderly, content to rest his chin on her head and sway with her in the breeze.

As if summoned, the children came running, throwing themselves eagerly at their parents. The couple welcomed them with open arms and broad grins, hugging them with just as much enthusiasm. Keith and Lance hung back with gentle smiles, watching the family embrace.

When they parted, Shiro brushed a stray tear from Allura’s cheek. She cupped his hand to her face and leaned into it, murmuring, “Thank you, Takashi.”

Shiro closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. The kids were quick to recoil, racing back to their uncles for another round of tag.

As they parted, the couple settled back onto the bench to watch, pleased that they could finally enjoy moments like these without a care in the universe.


End file.
